Venciendo al aburrimiento
by Hikari-Ryota06
Summary: Cuando te encuentras aburrido y no sabes que hacer inesperadamente se pueden descubrir diferentes maneras para quitártelo...esto lo saben muy bien Sesshomaru y Kagome...qué será? entren a descubrirlo...El cap. 3 es un aviso u.u
1. Primer Encuentro

Declaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi (aunque me gustaría que Sesshi fuese mio *.*)

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

Primer Encuentro.

-Que día tan tedioso, no tengo nada que hacer, no hay monstruos estúpidos que se crucen en mi camino para entretenerme aunque sea un poco. Rin y Yaken están en el río pescando y yo, simplemente aparento estar dormido bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Estoy tan aburrido, si tan sólo encontrase algo interesante que hacer. Un momento, ese es el aroma del idiota de mi medio hermano y de la extraña miko que lo acompaña, creo que ahora sí encontré que hacer para vencer al aburrimiento.

_-Estoy tan aburrida, Inuyasha está más silencioso de lo normal, tal vez está buscando la presencia de Kykio, y yo aquí como tonta siguiéndolo a todas partes desde que dejamos al resto en la aldea curando sus heridas. Si encontrase algo interesante que hacer, pero todo es igual día tras día, todo tan monótono. Una rutina, mi vida se ha vuelto una tonta rutina que me desgasta en cada momento sólo dándome amargura y nada de alegría. Si tan sólo hubiese algo que capte mi entera atención, algo que me saque de esta rutina._

_ -_Ja! Inuyasha la ha dejado sola, seguramente va donde esa muñeca de barro y hueso a la que ama. Es tan tonto, pero tendré que darle las gracias por dejar desprotegida a mi presa. Esto se tornará muy entretenido. Quiero ver y sentir su miedo mientras se retuerce bajo mis brazos pidiendo y rogando que la libere. Ja!

-Humana.

-_Se-sesshomaru _- me mira sorprendida con esos atrayentes ojos chocolate de los que es poseedora- _qué haces aquí?_

_-_Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe HUMANA- ja! Es divertido ver la expresión que pone cuando alguien la llama así.

-_Mi nombre es Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E, no humana_- me dice indignada, ja! veamos que otras expresiones puede tomar su níveo rostro.

-No me interesa Humana- le respondo con burla.

-_Agh! Que es Kagome, Kagome, Kagome_-me dice enojada.

-Humana, humana, humana humana- no pensé que molestarla fuera tan divertido.

-_Kagome_

-Humana

-_Kagome_

-Humana

-_Kagome_

-ok, adiós-me alejo dándole la espalda-HUMANA-

_-KAGOME!_ -me grita a todo lo que dan sus pulmones quedándose exhausta.

-Jajajaja! no creí que fuese tan entretenido molestar a Kagome. Desde la primera vez que me topé con ella cuando estaba buscando a Colmillo de Acero que no se me ha olvidado su nombre, pero es más divertido ver las caras que pone cuando le digo humana.

Increíblemente se me fue el aburrimiento, creo que cada vez que me sienta así la buscaré para molestarla, pero ahora ya no puedo molestarla con el nombre, tengo que buscar otra manera para conseguir nuevas expresiones en ese adorable rostro. Un momento, no creo que haya dicho adorable, no puedo encontrarla así, si yo soy un ser sin sentiminetos, pero es que es tan hermosa y frágil, que me dan deseos de estrecharla entre mis brazos. Aghh! Está bien, lo admito, esa hembra está comenzando a gustarme. Ya sé! La próxima vez averiguaré que se siente tenerla entre mis brazos.

-_Aghh! Ese tonto de Sesshomaru me sacó de mis casillas, cómo no puede ser capáz de recordar mi nombre. Aunque gracias a él se me quitó el aburrimiento que tenía, me alejó, aunque sólo fue por un momento, de la rutina de mi vida. Y es que él es tan, cómo decirlo, sexy y hermoso y sexy otra vez, y con esos fuertes brazos musculosos, y su dorada mirada fría y abrazadora,y su aroma a bosque. Está bien, me gusta Sesshomaru, me gusta mucho, y a quién no, si es como un Dios griego. Cómo me gustaría estar entre sus brazos y que me estreche fuertemente contra su pecho, quisiera saber que se siente ser rodeada por su calor. Definitivamente la próxima vez que lo encuentre lo averiguaré._

_**-**_**Kagome por qué apestas al maldito de Seshomaru?**

**-**_de qué estas hablando Inuyasha?_

_-_**te estoy diciendo que todo su maldito olor está en ti**

**-** _eso no puede ser posible Inuyasha._

-**si es posible, apestas a él.**

**-**_te digo que no!. Es imposible, por el simple hecho de que si me hubiese topado con él no estaría hablando en este momento contigo porque ya estaría muerta._

-**mmm, tienes razón Kagome, deben ser imaginaciones mías.**

_Tatan!_

_Espero que les haya gustado :D_

_Dejen Reviews..._


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**Segundo Encuentro (dos meses después del primer encuentro)**.

-_Ach! ese tonto de Inuyasha, doblemente idiota, cómo se le ocurre decir que mis exámenes son una estupidez, claro como él no vive en mi época y no sabe que los exámenes ayudan a determinar en lo que me desempeñaré en el futuro, pero claro como el señor "no me interesa lo que te suceda en tu época concentrate en detectar los fragmentos" no lo entiende tengo que usar mi arsenal de "osuwari" para escaparme y dirigirme al pozo. _

_ Es por esto que ahora me encuentro en tamaña situación; por salir apresurada no tomé ni el arco ni las flechas para defenderme en caso de un eventual ataque, y veme aquí al borde de un precipicio sin saber que es mejor, morir producto de la fuerte caída o devorada por estos onis._

- Ese Yaken ya ha agotado mi paciencia, siempre con el "Amo bonito, amo bonito" me exaspera, por eso es que lo dejé junto a Rin mientras que camino por la orilla del río tratando de distraerme, y es que en estos últimos dos meses no he podido dejar de pensar en esa maldita humana y en lo que me ha hecho, si hasta creo sentir su olor en el río.

No se que me pasa, cada vez que veo a Rin y ésta me sonríe pienso que esa sonrisa me la está regalando esa miko. No puedo creer que este gran Sesshomaru se esté doblegando ante esos sentimientos que tanto desprecié en mi padre.

-_Estos onis se acercan cada vez más; lo he decidido, no puede haber nada peor que morir en manos de estos detestables seres. _

_-Perdón chicos, por no mantenerme con vida-_se lanza al vacío-_adiós._

_ -_Bien, no estoy alucinando, este realmente es el aroma de la miko mezclada con su sangre. Demonios y también está el olor de unos débiles y cobardes onis. Corro con toda mi velocidad y alcanzo a ver como ella cae desde el precipicio y sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo en su rescate.

La tomo en mis brazos, se encuentra inconsciente y al observarla detenidamente me puedo dar cuenta de las múltiples heridas que tiene en el cuerpo, no obstante para mi alivio éstas no son de gravedad.

No quiero llevarla al campamento del bastardo de mi medio hermano que ni siquiera es capaz de cuidarla, ni tampoco al mio donde estarán Yaken y la pequeña Rin haciendo preguntas que no quiero responder, así que decido llevarla a una cueva apartada y bien escondida y coloco una kekkai para que nada ni nadie nos moleste mientras cuido de ella.

Su olor es reconfortante, pareciera como si me abrazara y envolviera en el. Su piel se ve tan blanca y pulcra, su níveo rostro y esos labios tan apetitosos. Un momento! En qué estoy pensando? Yo el gran Sesshomaru no me puedo permitir dejarme llevar de esa manera por una humana. Pero me es imposible y realmente difícil de evitar el acariciar su rostro.

-_uhmm...que bien se siente esta caricia en mi rostro, es confortable el paraíso; esperen, si estuviese en el paraíso no me dolerían todos los golpes. ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo que averiguar dónde estoy y si es que puedo regresar al campamento, pero no quiero abrir los ojos, la caricia que alguien me está proporcionando es muy agrabable._

_ Finalmente decido abrir los ojos, y que increíble sorpresa, era Sesshomaru quien me acariciaba tan delicada y amorosamente el rostro; no lo puedo creer él, un ser frío y auto proclamado sin sentimientos acariciándome de esa manera; esto es alucinante._

_-Sessh...-_no la dejo continuar porque poso una de mis garras sobre sus labios, y qué suaves son al tacto.

-Silencio humana debes descansar

-_Soy Kagome Sesshomaru-_me desafía con la mirada-_y me quiero ir de aquí._

_-_Tú no te irás a ningún lado-me levanto y la abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho para que no avance-y menos si puedo evitarlo.

-La miko trata de separarse, sin embargo eso es obviamente imposible, nuestras fuerzas son considerablemente diferentes. Como disfruto con su tacto, que se frote contra mi y que suelte pequeños gemidos en su lucha por deshacer la prisión que forman mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Todo esto mezclado con su embriagante aroma hacen que comience a perder poco a poco el control de mis instintos, si después de todo soy un macho y como tal tengo necesidades, y lo que más deseo en estos es probar esos sugerentes y carnosos labios vírgenes, porque lo sé, todo en ella me dice que es una virgen, y que esos labios no los ha probado nadie y eso me llena aún mas de deseo, ser el primero.

-_Qu...qué está haciendo Sesshomaru? m...me me va a besar?, oh por Dios! Me va a besar!, tengo que evitarlo, esto está mal, n..no quie...no quie...perdón mamá por blasfemar pero...al carajo todo quiero que me bese, deseo que me bese. Por Dios, nuestros labios están a escasos centímetros, si hasta puedo sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra el mío, cierro mis ojos y..._

_-_**Kagome despierta!...niñata floja despierta de una buena vez o te tiro agua encima!**

_**-**__**Inuyasha, amigo mío creo que eso no es muy buena idea a no ser que quieras terminar 20 metros bajo tierra.**_

_**-**_**Tienes razón Miroku-**mirando a Kagome que sigue en los brazos de Morfeo-**maldita niña.**

**-**_**Kagome la otra noche me contó una historia en la que una niña no podía despertar hasta que un chico le daba un beso.**_

_**-**__**Shippo pero que buena idea, la voy a probar inmediatamente.**_

**-Alejate de ella Miroku si no quieres que te golpee.**

_**-**__**Entonces bésala tú Inuyasha.**_

**-Estás loco! ni muerto le daría un beso-**sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

_**-Lo hago yo.**_

_**-**__**No Shippo, es mejor que lo haga alguien más experimentado como yo.**_

_**-**_**Ya te dije que no te le acercaras.**

_**-**__**Hazlo tú entonces.**_

**-que no!.**

**-**_**Sigo diciendo que yo puedo hacerlo.**_

_**-**__**Hazlo tú.**_

_**-**_**QUE NO!**

**-**_**Voy yo.**_

**-MALDITA SEA QUE NO TE LE VAS A ACERCAR!**

**-**_SILENCIO! qué es este escándalo tan temprano en la mañana?_

-**Kagome! Creí que estabas dormida.**

**-**_Cómo quieres que siguiera dormida si ustedes estaban armando el tremendo escándalo?_

_-__**Lo sentimos señorita Kagome.**_

_-Y yo que estaba teniendo un sueño tan maravilloso._

_-_**un sueño, y de qué era?**

**-**_Ah? Esto...mmm...chocolate...sí, estaba soñando con una gigantesca barra de chocolate jejeje ''risa nerviosa''_

_-_**mmm...bueno, mejor vamos Sango tiene que estar regresando con madera para la fogata.**

**-**_ok _

_ -uf...de la que me salvé, menos mal que me creyeron...pero...aghh! con sus ruidos me despertaron justo en la parte en la que me iba a dar el beso, si no hubiesen hecho tanto ruido habría alcanzado a probar esos labios aunque sea en sueños, pero..._

_ -_Ahora más que nunca desearía que Rin fuese muda y no comenzara desde tan temprano a fastidiar, es que hace mucho que no dormía y de esa forma, estuve a punto de probar esos deliciosos labios en mi sueño, pero...

-_Algún día los probaré._

-Algún día los probaré.

**Gracias por los reviews**

**espero que el capitulo fuese de su agrado**

**no sé cuando pueda subir un tercer capitulo porque la semana que viene tengo varios certamentes y no creo que tenga tiempo para escribirlo**

**espero que entiendan**

**nos vemos n.n**


	3. Aviso importante

Lamento sinceramente tener que hacer esto, pero en vista que ya me he demorado más de un mes y aún no he actualizado el fanfic me veo en la necesidad de dar el aviso de suspensión de éste hasta fin de año. Las razones que me motivan a tomar esta resolución son las siguientes: como la mayoría sabrá el fin de semestre se torna complicado para cualquiera y más para alguien que acostumbra dejar casi todo para el final, lo cual me ha traído muchas veces uno que otro problema, además sumándole a esto que estoy pasando por una etapa de bloqueo imaginativo/inspirativo, y tampoco es mi intención subir un capitulo que deje mucho que desear y que no cumpla las expectativas esperadas por todos, en especial las mías.

Por tanto espero que comprendan mis razones y esperen pacientemente hasta que pueda actualizar.

A los que siguen este fic, muchas gracias.

**Hikari.**


End file.
